True feelings
by Wackytackygrl88
Summary: TK and Kari are in a big relationship while Tai tries to get Sora to be his girlfriend but she's already with Matt.


Digimon (True feelings)  
  
*School bell rings*  
  
Hurry up TK! Kari yelling out to him TK ignores her and look at the sky TK! Kari hits him in the face, TK we're going to be late! Actually we are! Kari just go inside then! TK yells to her. TK.. Kari looks at him with astonishment TK leaves saying sorry to Kari Kari stands in front of the school looking down at the ground. I can't believe he.he Kari closes her eyes and walks into the school What's wrong with me? TK looks up in the sky *Sigh* TK walks back to school into the classroom. Your late TK! The teacher scolds at him. I'm sorry I'll try to be on time next time. TK walks to his seat, which is next to Kari's. TK looks at Kari, Kari turns her head away. *Class ends* Kari I'm sorry for yelling at your earlier. Kari walks away yelling Davis, wait for me! Davis with excitement waits and turns around sticking his tongue out at TK saying he won Kari. TK leaves the room and walks down the hall looking down and depressed. Why'd I do that? What's gotten into me? Cody comes running into TK. OH SORRY! Cody says picking up the papers he drop. It's okay Cody. Cody looks at TK and asks, where's Kari? She went off with Davis! TK gives an angry glaring look. Oh I see what happened you and Kari are in a fight right? Yolie says interrupting as always. No it's nothing. Yolie gives him a suspicious glaring look. Yolie can you meet me in front of the school after school? Yolie looks at him with a confused look. Why though? Cody asks TK. It's something between her and me, Cody! Oh I see! I know what you're going to do! Cody walks away, laughing his head off. Yolie what a silly little kid he is but he's soo smart! *Bell rings * Oh shoot we're late! Yolie says running. TK runs to his class with a smirk. * School ends* Yolie waits for TK looking around and around TK comes running and kisses her in the lips Kari looks at them with wide eyes and starts breaking down into tears and runs home. TK sees Kari run and stops kissing Yolie. TK! What was that for! Yolie backs away and hits him. Sorry I'm really sorry! TK stars running after Kari. Kari! Kari! TK yells to her. Leave me alone! Kari yells to him. TK stop running you idiot! Well I never said you had to RUN did I! Well I want to talk to you about something please? Kari stops running and turns around and faces TK. What then? Kari yells. I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier! How do I know your lying! You know you don't make any sense at all! When someone's trying to say sorry you just don't understand him or her at all! Well because they're always lying to me! That's okay that just means there stupid! But I always loved you! Kari looks up at TK with tears in her eyes. TK reaches out his arms to hug her but Kari backs away and starts walking home. Kari wait! TK grabs her arm and hugs her, while whispering in her ear: Just always know that I'll be there for you and I'll always love you! TK walks away leaving Kari. * At Kari's house* I'm home mom! Kari yells taking off her shoes. Kari where were you? Tai asks giving her a hand. Oh is was- It's okay just explain later. I want you to meet someone, okay? Sure. Kari says trying to act excited.  
  
(Just a note: I just put some of my own characters but they won't be in there too long.) Hey Kari! Emi yells from the living room Oh my gosh! Emi! Kari yells running and hugging her, but why'd you come here though? Your mother phoned your aunt that I should come here because you TWO! Were having some people problems. right? Yeah. Tai says sighing I need serious help! Well come over here cuz! Tai flops on the couch next to her. Well what is it about this particular girl? Emi asks Tai with a grinning look. Well you see her name is Sora, and I really like her but she's already taken. So.. Emi asks waiting who's her boyfriend? Her boyfriend is my best friend Matt. So! You can't do anything about it! Emi says slapping him in the face. *Tai gets up and sits back on the couch crying* So what about you Kari? Kari looks up and says. I. *pause* have no problem! Are you sure? Emi asks giving her an angry and suspicious glare. I'm sure! Kari says waving her hand and smiling. 


End file.
